After the War
by Lyra Malfoy II
Summary: After the second wizarding war, Lucius finds himself on the receiving end of his wife's wishes again.


**After the second wizarding war when everything is safe and the dark lord will definitely never come back, Narcissa brings up a promise Lucius made her years ago.**

'Lucius, you promised.' She had brought it up a few days ago and not stopped.

They had been led in bed in a much missed intimate moment which he had not answered and just stayed silent, stroking her hair softly until she fell asleep. The truth was, Lucius was sceptical that he could actually fulfil his promise fully. The terrors of the last few years, though they had overcome them and now had a life together that had always seemed unreachable before. He didn't miss his position in the ministry, the double crossing and lying he had done almost daily had taken it's toll. He was still a formidable man to come up against because after everything he was still fiercely protective over his family which no reasonable person could really fault.

They were now sat in their private sitting room reading and enjoying the quiet, 'Darling I know but…' She eyed him carefully from across the room and he felt his resolve wearing thin like it always did.

After seeing he would be holding his ground for longer than usual she put her book aside and crossed the room. He made room for her next to him in his winged chair but she just slid onto his knee and straddled his thighs. 'You are a man of your word are you not?' She asked and slid her hands up his chest to his shoulders, fully intending on playing dirty to get her way.

'I am, but I still have my doubts about this request.' His eyes slid closed and his breath was barely a gasp as Narcissa started kissing her way from his cheek bone down his neck which was left bare by his open collar. Lucius' hands found themselves traveling from the backs of her knees where they had been originally up to her waist to pull her flush against him.

'Doubts? You are a wonderful father to Draco and always have been. And it isn't like age would be anything strange, we aren't muggles and have their short lifespan.' He looked away and out of the window. Without saying anything he managed to say practically a book full. She smoothed back a few stubborn strands of hair and cradled his face so he would look at her.

'He is gone now. And nothing can harm us. You did everything to keep Draco and I safe and we love you for it so very much.' That moment changed from his promise to a much needed reassurance as she kissed him softly. A door somewhere else in the house slammed and footsteps were heard but they weren't nearly close enough to break the couple apart. Lucius slid his arms more securely around his wife and deepened their kiss.

Neither heard the door to the library open until their son spoke, 'Am I interrupting something?' He smiled, no matter how embarrassed he was at walking in on his parents in such a position, after the amount of heartache each one had been through recently they deserved to be happy.

'No you did not. What do you want son?' His father looked around his mother's slim form at him. Narcissa turned her head and smiled warmly at her only child.

'I just wondered if either of you would want to go for a walk. I have nothing to do.' Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and wordlessly she slid off his lap. Lucius stood up, straightened his clothes and kissed his wife on the neck before walking over to his son. 'Mother?' Draco looked at Narcissa questioningly but she only smiled back.

'I think I will have a little time to myself while you go for a walk.' Both Malfoy males looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'I am allowed to spend an hour or so on my own am I not?' Truthfully she had her sight set on the piano in the corner that hadn't been played in years, at least since Lucius had been in Azkaban. Both Draco and Lucius nodded and she allowed them both to kiss a cheek before shooing them outside and getting to work on a plan she had been forming for roughly twenty seconds.

The sounds that greeted Draco and his father on their return, were a very welcome change from the contented silence that had enveloped the manor since the war. Narcissa hadn't played the piano for a while and both had enjoyed listening to her play before.

'She used to sing you that when you were a baby.' Lucius murmured fondly. Draco rarely heard his parents talk about his younger years, it was the past and they had always been more concerned with the future. 'You were very troublesome, never went to sleep unless your mother sang to you or I walked along the gallery telling you stories for hours at a time. He went in though the strategically open French windows and watched his wife play leaving a slightly stunned Draco outside.

Once Narcissa was finished with her tune she felt a pair of large warm hands on her shoulders which made her jump slightly, 'Alright. We'll try.' Her husband murmured in her ear and a grin almost from ear to ear spread across her face.

 **Points to anyone who can figure out what the promise is.**  
 **Thanks for reading, leave a review...**


End file.
